Passenger carriers, in particular child carriers of the stroller type, are commonly made foldable so that they can be easily converted into a compact and space-saving configuration for transport and storage. Multi-function passenger carriers are passenger carriers equipped to be used both as trailers that can be towed by a bicycle or other vehicle or by a skiing person and as manually pushed infant strollers. Combined strollers and bicycle trailers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,171, U.S. D633,825 S, US 2008/0143076 A1 and US 2010/0244405 A1. When decoupled from a bicycle, the trailer can be converted into a push-type carrier provided with a push-handle to allow the trailer to be pushed by a walking person in a manner corresponding to that of a conventional baby carrier or stroller.
It may be a further desire to adapt the multi-function stroller frame to better suit being pulled after a bicycle or by a skiing person. Moreover, a stroller-type child carrier can be used in different ways also when in a stroller mode. Accordingly, the carrier can be used as a jogging stroller, a walking stroller or by a skiing person pushing the carrier. When using the carrier in a stroller mode, it is commonly desirable to equip the carrier with accessories that are coupled to the carrier frame in a position where the person pushing the carrier can readily reach the accessories. Such accessories include baby seats and other cargo holders which may carry a considerable weight and which when placed in an upper position on the frame may alter the center of gravity of the carrier. The altered center of gravity constitutes a particular problem when the carrier is used as a trailer, as the carrier will then be placed out of control and out of view behind the person pulling the carrier or riding the bicycle to which the carrier is coupled. In such situation a top-heavy carrier may accidentally overturn and the passenger or passengers may be harmed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the safety of multi-function passenger carriers such as strollers or combined bicycle trailers and strollers.